


how to keep your Damien in check

by orphan_account



Series: under 1k fic [28]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Hotel Life, Lists, M/M, POV Mark, To Be Edited, lmao I'm just writing for myself at this point, where my D-ark shippers at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a list by Mark Bryant.





	how to keep your Damien in check

 

 

> _Nope, you don't get to know that. You've lost your sharing privileges. Stop using your ability on me, you absolute-”_
> 
> _-Episode 32_

**a mental list of things Damien is not allowed to do:**

 

  1. watch Jeopardy. arguing with the television over 80's pop culture trivia gives Mark a headache. okay so watching Damien grumble at an inanimate object about The Clash is sort of funny.  
  2. choose where they're staying for the night. while 5 star hotels with mini bars are heavenly, it's stealing on a higher scale. shitty hotel beds it is.
  3. talk about Sam or as Damien calls her,  _that girl._ she awakens his petty side and Mark gets the silent treatment for hours. 
  4. creep people out by giving them The Eye in a vain attempt to convince them to give him that sandwich or disposable camera. old habits die hard. this one was tacked on after Mark hijacked his ability. 
  5. take Mark's pillow without asking. yes, it's softer. no, Damien doesn't _need_ multiple pillows to fall asleep. no, Mark doesn't want to want to surrender them. 
  6. disappear for hours without checking in. where the hell did he go for 5hrs? would it have killed him to leave a note? Mark was left to pace their room and watch reruns of shows he hated _before_ The AM. Rory is an awful child, Lorelei. she just is. 
  7. use up all the towels when he showers and leave them on the bathroom floor. it's bad manners and maybe just maybe Mark would've liked a shower too. asshole. 
  8. chug energy drinks. they're unhealthy and stress him out which, in turn, stresses Mark out. 
  9. ask questions without answering Mark's. one for one. if he wants to know about Charlie, he has to answer Mark's question about _his_ romantic history or sad lack thereof. 
  10. steal books from the library. yeah it's fantastic to have something to occupy Mark's mind during the daylight hours and keep it sharp and of course he chose books Mark likes but it's a  _library._



Mostly, Damien is not allowed to fall off grid for a month and only pick up the phone when he's had a few. Jesus, he could at least apologize. 

And- and he's helpless without his ability. Vulnerable. Fuck's sake, he could've taken on the wrong person and ended up in a ditch somewhere or fainted from hunger because God knows the guy isn't a people person- no one would hire him.

And if he doesn't have his coffee in the morning, he'll sleep the day away and forget to eat. 

 

 

Sam asks Mark if he has feelings for Damien.

 

 

A mental slideshow of their four month road trip holds the answer. Yes, he does. It's complicated, he tells her. She says how much he cares makes her nervous. 

"Me too," he replies truthfully. 

Should've made #11:  _make me fall in love with you._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to take a short hiatus from writing for this pairing bc I feel like I'm talking to myself and I'm not good company so, see ya on the other side?


End file.
